Dolman
'''Dolman '''was one of several Clones made from Dredd's genetic material. However instead of becoming a Judge, Dolman left Earth and joined Space-Corps instead, only having recently returned to Earth. Personality Dolman disliked the idea of being seen as just another Dredd clone and having to live in his shadow, because of this he decided to make his own path in life instead. He kept in frequent contact with Vienna and Rico after he left Earth and seems a lot softer in attitude than the other clones. History Clone grown and indoctrinated at the Academy of Law at only five years of age, Dolman showed himself to be an exemplary cadet, which was to be expected from his bloodline. While there he struck a friendship with Rico who was several years ahead of him in the Academy. After Rico graduated and his visits to the Academy happened less and less, Dolman's grades slowly dwindled. Eventually after a year of his declining grades, Dolman requested to leave the Academy, which came as a great shock to the principal. Rico is called in to try and sway his decision. Rico invites Dolman fro a night out on the streets, to which Dolman reluctantly agrees to. The two stop a good number of criminals before the take a break and Rico takes Dolman to see Vienna. Vienna is initially shocked at seeing another clone of Dredd, but quickly gets over it and introduces herself, telling Dolman to call her his "big sister". They leave shortly after and Rico gets a call about a Block riot. Once they arrive they find Dredd himself leading the defence. The trio head inside the Block hoping to take out the rouge Cit-Def unit causing the trouble. Dolman and the others quickly and efficiently take out the Cit-Def members. Afterwards Dredd instructs Rico to continue to put him through dire situations for the night, and not let him dwell on the idea of leaving. As they ride off, Rico tells Dolman that Dredd liked him a lot, which surprised him. The two continue to bust crimes all night long before finally returning to the Academy. Dolman confesses to the principal that the night had been the most exciting of his life but he still wished to leave. Dolman is given a face change and he leaves to go join Space-Corps, Vienna catches him at the Spaceport and tells him to visit from time to time. Dolman then leaves Earth with a smile on his face. Dolman makes semi regular returns to visit Rico and Vienna, however during one of these visits he stops a mugging, but accidentally kills one of the muggers in the process. He is arrested but thanks to good words put in by Dredd, he is later released. Years later after the events of Day of Chaos, Dolman returns with a squad of Space-Corps troopers sent to combat against a rouge Block with access to a Mass-Driver cannon who's Cit-Def leader Renkin had declared independence. Acting as a observer only, Dolman quickly takes charge as the Judges and Corps soldiers are mostly killed. He rescues Captain Easter from being crushed to death, however, angered that Dolamn had lied about his background, she puts him in handcuffs and takes charge again. Easter plans to nuke the block, Dolman protests only to be ignored promoting him to shoot one of the Corps solders in the legs which forces Easter into cancelling the nuke. Dolman uses a jetpack to fly his way to the top of the block and shoots Renkin. Afterwards Dolman is taken away for medical treatment, Dredd implying he expects to see Dolman back on Judge service soon. While recovering, Easter and two others confront Dolman in the gym were they begin to attack him. After thinking they had knocked him unconscious they turn to leave, Dolman promptly gets back up and beats all three of them senseless within minuets. Gallery dolmanreturns.png angman.png Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens Category:Space-Corps